Het Gevecht met Vexen
by Half-Blood-Joker
Summary: Sora, Donald, Goofy en Lita zijn net in Twilight Town beland als Vexen opeens weer verschijnt. Dit is een klein fanficje over deze gebeurtenis met mijn OC Lita... Omdat ik graag iemand er bij wilde hebben die de situatie een beetje luchtiger maakt. Een Kingdom Hearts fanficje, dit is een vervolg op mijn vorige FanFic: Gevangen.


**Kingdom Hearts:**

**Vexen**

"Vexen!" riep Sora.

"Vexen!" riep Donald.

"Vexen?" zei Goofy.

"Lita!" riep Lita.

Sora, Donald, Goofy en Lita stonden voor een mooi kasteeltje dat blijkbaar uit Sora's herinneringen kwam. Maar voor het hek van het kasteeltje was Vexen opeens verschenen. Het domme was dat ze hem nét hadden verslagen in Castle Oblivion, en nu kwam ie weer!

"Kom op Vexie," mompelde Lita. "Ik heb geen zin om NOG een keer tegen je te vechten!"

Vexen grijnsde. "Was het een zwaar gevecht dan, Lita?"

Lita vond het nooit leuk als de vijanden een scherpere tong hadden dan zij. En uh, soms bedoelde ze dat zelfs letterlijk...

"Nou," begon Lita terwijl ze haar zwaard alvast wegstopte en haar vinger opstak alsof ze van plan was een erg lang verhaal te gaan vertellen. "Ik vond je aanvallen een beetje te koud. Ik bevroor er telkens van." Ze zette haar ga-dood-blik op. "Maar nu we weten dat jouw zwakheid vuur is, ben je waarschijnlijk veel makkelijker te verslaan."

Vexen lachte dom en richtte zich op Sora.

"Sora, een vraag voor jou dan. Jouw herinneringen aan Naminé of jouw gevoelens hier.. Welke van de twee zou echter zijn?"

Lita snapte er echt geen ene flikker van. Wie de HEL was die Naminé waar iedereen het er de hele tijd over had?! Werd iedereen soms gek behalve de eend, de misvormde hond en zij? Ze hield haar mond maar en wachtte op Sora's antwoord.

"Naminé, natuurlijk!" riep Sora uit.

_Voorspelbaar_, dacht Lita. _Naminé, Naminé en nog es Naminé._

"Wat ik hier voel is waarschijnlijk weer één van jouw trucjes!"

Vexen lachte psychopatisch.

"De listen van je herinneringen kunnen wreed zijn," zei hij glad. "In zijn stilte, vergeten we. In zijn obsessie, bindt onze harten."

"STOP MET DIE RAADSELS!" riepen Sora en Lita tegelijk uit, al kwam Lita's stem er hysterisch en duidelijk bovenuit.

"Ik heb je toch al verteld," antwoordde Vexen. "Deze plek komt uit de andere kant van je herinneringen."

"Ik snap er nog steeds niets van," mopperde Lita geïrriteerd.

"De herinnering van deze plek," ging Vexen verder. "Komt uit de andere kant van je hart. Je hart onthoudt het."

Sora keek even omlaag om na te denken. Toen maakte hij een wilde beweging met zijn arm.

"Niet waar! Ik ken deze plek niet!"

Vexen negeerde hem. "Als je verbonden blijft door de Ketting van Herinneringen-"

"CHAIN OF MEMORIES!" schreeuwde Lita uit. Even keek iedereen haar dom aan en Lita kuchte een keer. Vexen keek beledigd en ging verder met praten.

"Als je verbonden blijft door de Ketting van Herinneringen, en weigert te geloven wat er écht in je hart ligt, gooi het dan weg. Je bent geen Keyblade Master. Alleen een slaaf aan domme herinneringen."

"Hoe durf je?!" riep Lita uit. Ze wilde op hem afrennen maar Sora hield haar tegen.

"Ja.." ging Vexen duister verder. "Net zoals mijn Riku."

Nu gingen Sora's ogen verder open en Lita flipte hem bijna. Vexens schild-zwaard verscheen in zijn hand.

"Jouw bestaan is niets waard!" zei hij. De woorden vlogen als dartpijlen op Sora af, en Lita was even blij dat ze niet de hoofdrolspeler was. Natuurlijk krijg je dan wel alle eer, maar ook alle vijanden op je kop.

Sora keek hem even aan.

"Zoals JOUW Riku.. Niets waard?"

Hij begon te trillen van woede en Lita verschuilde zich achter Goofy.

"Dat is genoeg! JIJ hebt Riku veranderd! Alles wat je zei is een leugen!"

Lita zag Vexen achter zijn schild grijnzen. Blijkbaar was zijn plan om Sora kwaad te maken gelukt.. En hij was er zelf erg tevreden mee.

"Ik zou m'n hart nooit weggooien!" riep Sora uit en hij greep zijn Keyblade. "Ik ga je verslaan en Riku en Naminé redden! Dat zit.. In mijn hart!"

Hij rende op Vexen af en Vexen hield zijn schild klaar. Lita had even niet in de gaten dat het gevecht was begonnen en snel pakte ze haar zwaard tevoorschijn.

"Vexie! We hebben je net verslagen! Why u do dis?!"

Sora haalde uit naar Vexen en hij blokte het met zijn lelijke schild. Snel sprong Lita achter hem en stak hem in zijn rug. Vexen draaide zich kwaad om naar Lita en Sora smeet een grote bal vuur op hem af. Hierdoor vloog Vexen door de lucht, recht op Lita.

"AU VERDOMME SORA!" schreeuwde ze uit. Ze trapte Vexen van zich af en hij keek grijnzend op.

"Jullie stoppen nu al meer in een gevecht dan eerst," grinnikte hij. "Dat wou ik zien!"

Goofy rende op Vexen af en begon geschift te twirlen. Vexen blokte al zijn aanvallen en Donald gebruikte zijn genees-aanval op Lita.

"Donald!" riep Lita uit. "Ik ben niet gewond! Bewaar dat voor later, wil je?"

Donald keek op en knikte. Snel gebruikte hij zijn vuur-aanval op Vexen.

"Jullie vragen erom!" zei Vexen. Hij zette zijn schild in de grond en opeens verschenen er allemaal ijs-naalden uit de grond.

"RENNEEEEEN!" schreeuwde Lita gestoord en met z'n allen gingen ze rondjes rennen over het veld. Toen de ijs-naald-aanval voorbij was, gebruikte Sora meteen zijn coole aanval Sonic-Blade. Als een geschifteling begon hij Vexen van allerlei kanten aan te vallen en Vexen had geen kans om iets terug te doen.

"Tijd voor de Wilde Verplettering, jongens!" riep Sora.

Lita, Donald en Goofy keken elkaar aan en grijnsden. Snel liepen ze naar elkaar toe, Donald en Lita tilden Goofy op als een stormram en ze renden op Vexen af wie nog aan het bijkomen was van Sora's Sonic-Blade.

KNAL!

Vexen vloog achteruit tegen het hek en Sora sprong op en gebruikte zijn vuur-aanval.

Het duurde niet lang voor Vexen op zijn knieën viel.

"Urrghh.. Je hebt zo'n kracht.. Zelfs als je niet veel weet van je herinneringen.." zei hij tegen Sora.

"Heuy! En ik dan?!" zei Lita beledigd.

"Dat boeit niet!" riep Sora uit en Lita keek nog beledigder. "Geef Riku terug!"

"HAHAHAHAAA!" lachte Vexen gestoord. "De Riku waar jij het over hebt heeft maar één lot: de duisternis in gaan.. En jij zult dat lot delen, Sora!"

Hij haalde diep adem.

"Als jij verder gaat met het zoeken van Naminé, zullen de kettingen zich aanspannen, en jij zult je hart verliezen... En Marluxia's pion worden!"

Lita trok een dom gezicht.

"Wie de HEL is Marluxia?! Is dat soms weer zo'n sukkel net als jij en die blonde vrouw waar we een poosje geleden mee vochten?! Ugh, jullie blondjes toch altijd. Ik HAAT blonde mensen!"

"Uhm, Lita, je bent zelf blond," reageerde Goofy.

Lita keek naar haar haar en staarde toen even dom voor zich uit.

"Marluxia," zei Sora. "Wat heeft Naminé te maken met-"

Plotseling raasde er een vuurbal langs Sora en Lita heen, recht tegen Vexen aan wie schreeuwend op de grond viel.

"Donald, jonge!" zei Lita. "Hij was ons net alles aan het vertellen-"

Zij en Sora draaiden zich om en zagen..

"Axel?!" riepen ze uit.

"Yooo mensen!" zei Axel vrolijk. "Slecht moment, of.."

"Op zich," mompelde Lita. "Vexen was ons net iets héél belangrijks aan het vertellen."

"En..?" begon Axel en hij keek Lita afwachtend aan.

Lita keek hem even met stuiptrekkingen aan haar rechteroog aan.

"OH!" riep ze uit. "Ja, Axel, jouw introductie was tot nu toe nog steeds de beste."

Toen ze Axel voor het eerst tegenkwamen had Lita hem na het gevecht verteld dat zijn intro de beste was van de hele reis tot nu toe. Axel had gezegd dat ze nog wel meer mensen zouden tegenkomen in Castle Oblivion en dat ze het hem maar moest vertellen welke intro ze het beste vond.

Axel grijnsde. "Geweldig!"

Vexen kwam kreunend overeind.

"Axel.. Waarom?" zei hij vermoeid.

"Ik kwam om te zorgen dat je niet te veel praat.." antwoordde Axel. "..door jouw bestaan te verwijderen."

"Wat?!" riep Lita uit.

"Nee!" zei Vexen wanhopig. "Doe het niet!"

"We zijn gewoon Nobodies wie niemand hebben te zijn, maar toch 'zijn' we. Maar nu kan je niets zijn inplaats van een Nobody," zei Axel en hij grijnsde. "Je bent uit de problemen."

Vexen keek hem hysterisch aan.

"Nee! Doe het alsjeblieft niet! Ik wil niet!"

"Tot ziens," onderbrak Axel hem en hij knipte in zijn vingers.

Plotseling stond heel Vexens lichaam in brand en hij verdween in het stof.

"JONGE AXEL!" riep Lita uit. "Vexen was misschien een klootzak, hij had wel een betere duivelse lach dan jij!"

"HUAHAHAHAHA!" reageerde Axel duivels. Lita keek hem even aan met een bewonderende blik.

"Oké, jij wint," gaf ze toe.

Sora stond nog steeds te kijken naar de plek waar Vexen toen net nog stond.

"Wat zijn... Wat ZIJN jullie voor mensen?!" schreeuwde hij uit.

Axel keek hem even aan.

"Hm," zei hij en hij keek even naar de grond. "Geen idee. Dat vraag ik mezelf ook af."

En terwijl hij naar de grond keek teleporteerde hij weg.


End file.
